Alternate World
by Halloweenomaniac
Summary: The ppgz and rrbz are working together as a team and fight crime. Just after they saved the day again they are suddenly transported by a bright white light and landed into another world that look just like theirs but not along with people that look exactly like them and the only they will leave is to learn something from this little adventure of theirs.
1. Ch 1

Ch. 1

"Chakram Slice!" Brick shouted as he threw his Frisbee like chakram at a giant monster that was attacking the city along with Blossom and the others fighting.

"Yo-yo Rotunda!"

"Homerun Swing!"

"Bursting Bubbles!"

"Deadly Melody!"

"Graviton Drive!" and with that the monster was sent flying into the ocean with a big splash. It got up and swam away.

"Great job everyone!" Blossom congratulated as the blues cheered and greens gave a small high-five. Brick just had a look of annoyance with a tick mark.

"We did it! We saved the day once again." said the blondes.

"Pfft. Whatever." said the raven ruff, as cold as always.

"God damn stupid monster, I had basketball practice today!" the red ruff growled out angrily. Suddenly Blossom hugged him tightly around the neck with hearts shooting out of her.

"Aw, you are just so cute when you're mad!" she exclaimed making him blush as he struggled to get out of her death grip.

"Get OFF me you psycho!" the blues sweat dropped while the greens just rolled their eyes at the display. Finally, he got her off when she let go and sighed dreamily. "Jesus Christ woman, what is with you and hugging me!?" she just stared at him with hearts in her eyes and he decided to just ignore her for the time being. He glared in the direction the monster ran off and grinded his teeth together. "Argh! Thanks to that over-grown lizard, I missed practice. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" he kicked and punched the air around madly.

"Dude chill out, missing one practice isn't gonna kill ya. Man, you can be such a hothead." said Butch as he fiddled with his recorder **(AN: which is a sort of like a flute for all those who don't know)** and the red ruff narrowed his eyes at him for the last comment.

"I'm sure coach will let you slide since you are the captain of the boys basketball team at school, so don't worry." Boomer reassured as he tried to calm down his red brother. They were just about to fly off towards the lab when suddenly they were enveloped by a white light and they screamed at the brightness of it before they felt like they were spiraling downwards and everything went black.

ZZZ

With a groan, the six super powered thirteen-year-olds awoke and sat up as they found themselves in the middle of New Townsville Park. They looked around in confusion, wondering on how the hell they got here. "Umm, weren't we just flying over the city a minute ago?" Buttercup asked.

"We were, well…at least I thought we were?" replied Bubbles as they got up.

"So how did we end up at the park?" she scratched the back of her head.

"I don't know-WAH!" the blue ruff shouted distressly and she turned to him.

"What's with yo-AAH!" she yelped when she saw what he was screaming about and was frightened to see she could literally see right through him, then looked down at herself and gasped that she was too in the same predicament as him. In fact all of them were as they screamed and pointed at each other with their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"All right, what hell is going on here? Why are we half-visible?" Brick questioned and gasped when a kid practically ran right through him like he wasn't even there at all. "What the fuck?!" he shouted as he frantically felt around his body.

"Dude that kid just totally ran right through you!" Boomer exclaimed in disbelief.

"I've noticed that Captain Obvious." He felt something poking him and turned to his counterpart. "Why are you poking me?"

"Just testing to see if I can go through you." Butch snapped his fingers in front of a person, but they didn't seem to react to him at all.

"Hmm, it seems that no one can see, hear, or even touch us; we're practically like ghost to people."

"G-g-ghost?" the blue puff stuttered.

"Relax will ya, we're not ghost…I think?" said Buttercup. Everyone began to worry as to why this was happening while trying to avoid being walked through.

"I don't like this."

"Are we dead?" the blonde ruff asked making them pale at this until they heard a chuckled and looked over, to their astonishment, another Brick sitting on a bench and reading a book. Brick was more shocked about this the most. He looked exactly like him from to toe to even the bandage on his right cheek, but there was something a bit different about this Brick.

"Huh? Wha? Huh!?" the others pointed between the two as they became more confused and the redheaded ruff not knowing what to think of this as he stared at _himself_.

"He's…me"

"I am." They were surprised when he responded without taking his eyes off the book. "And to answer your earlier question, no you're not. In fact you're far from it."

"You can hear us?" asked Blossom and he nodded as he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye with an amused gleam.

"And I can see you too."

"How is that possible when no one could?"

"That will be answered later." He didn't give them anymore.

"Okay, what's going on here? Did I hit my head or something? Am I being punked here?" the raven puff questioned suspiciously.

"You ask a lot of questions, but I'm used to that." She steamed at this.

"Who are you and what is this place?" the pink puff questioned.

"I'm Brick Jojo." Brick shook his head angrily, denying it.

"No way, you can't be me. I'm Brick, me."

"Well that may be so, but in this world I'm also Brick."

"Uh-huh, and what is this world of yours exactly?" the green ruff questioned at the look-alike who put his book down.

"I thought it would be obvious on what it looks like. This is my New Townsville…" he turned to them fully with a knowing smile, which unnerved them a bit. "and we've been expecting your arrival."

Now they were confused. "We? Who's we and what do you mean by expecting us?" the green ruff questioned further.

"We as in me, my brothers, the girls and Poochi and by expecting I mean we knew you would come here at this specific time and location. And it took you long enough, I've been sitting my ass on this bench for the past hour just to wait for you guys to arrive."

"How did we get here?" Bubbles asked.

"Never mind how, what I wanna know is why we are here and how do we get back home!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Like I said your questions will be answered once we get to the lab." He stretched his limbs as he got up and knocked his shoes together making them turn into his RRBZ shoes that had skates on them to their amazement and skated towards the entrance with the others following hesitantly, not knowing what they're about to see. As they followed through the city, they looked around and could tell there were a few differences in this New Townsville. The buildings were the same but the advertisements were what caught their attention.

"Look!" Boomer pointed to some large T.V. screen on some building and they looked up to see a bunch of their faces on them. Some of them doing advertisements from companies, pictures of them with their counterparts as they posed together, some without their uniforms while posing in the latest fashion, doing crime fighting as usual or being a good example, and all of them looking tough with slogans like "The RPAZ will watch over you". But what stood out the most were them doing music videos and singing and dancing on stages.

"Whoa." They said in awe.

"What is all of this?" he asked the other Brick, but he just gestured with his head for them to continue moving. For awhile no one spoke as they continued to follow the skating doppelganger with a bunch of questions which will hopefully be answered, but one question stood out the most and they were all thinking the same thing. What the hell is going on? Every minute or so the other Brick would look behind to check and make sure they were still following. Finally, they made it to the Professor's lab and were relieved that it still looked the same as they stopped at the gate and he turned to them with a gentle smile.

"Sorry I couldn't explain everything at the park, but I didn't want to attract any attention and make it seem like I'm some nutcase that's talking to thin air." He said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before knocking his shoes again, turning them back to his regular sneakers.

"Understandable." said Blossom.

"Just hope that you better give us a good reason as to why the hell we're here for." Buttercup warned.

"I promise you, once we get inside we'll explain everything to you as best as we can so please be patient." She smirked in approval.

"You know, you're not bad. I like you better than our Brick; he's a pain in the neck."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" than they began to argue with each other while the others sweat dropped as they made their way to the lab. The two were still arguing as they went inside until Bubbles reprimanded them and they stayed silent as they walked towards the living room where the others were. They found them all sitting on the couch doing their own things. The other Bubbles was reading a fashion magazine, Boomer was sketching which was a bit of a surprise, Blossom was eating a cookie with a book in her hand and a manga book in her lap, and the greens were watching sports. That was most alarming since their Butch didn't watch sports that much, only when his brothers were watching or when he was bored. But this Butch was cheering and shouting with the other Buttercup like no tomorrow and was actually showing his emotions. The other red ruff cleared his throat and the other Blossom immediately snapped to attention and smiled towards him.

"Oh good you're back, I was beginning to worry that something might have happened to you and that they wouldn't show." At this, everyone turned in his direction.

"What? Really, they're finally here!? Hooray!" the other blue puff said excitedly.

"It's about time." The other Butch said annoyed.

"Took them long enough." said other Buttercup.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." said other Brick.

"No biggie, it was worth it." said other Boomer.

"Yes, as long as they made it here safely. That's all that matters." Other Blossom reassured as she went up and hugged him lovingly and to their shock he hugged her back. Once they separated they faced the group with a happy smile. "I'm sure you all have lots of questions that need to be answered but don't worry; we'll try to answer each and every one of them as best as we can."

"Hey Bloss, where's the Professor and the others?" the other red ruff asked.

"They're in the lab testing out some new inventions and decoding more from the journal." she informed.

"Good, we don't need them to act suspicious."

"Wait, the Professor doesn't know we're here?" the blonde ruff asked and they shook their heads.

"We can't let him or anyone else know that you're here; it has to remain a secret from everyone because if anyone knew it would disrupt the balance."

"Besides, we're the only ones other than Poochi that can really see you and were informed of your arrival." she added.

"So you mean only you guys knew we would come here and can see us? Why's that?" Blossom asked.

"The white z-rays in our systems enable us to see you and only those who have it know about you."

"You said someone informed you we would come and disrupt the balance if someone knew. Who told you and why would knowing of our existence affect it?" asked Butch.

"Not a who, a what." Other Boomer corrected.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't a person that told us. The white z-rays were the ones that let us know."

"What!?" they shouted in disbelief

"You're saying that the white z-rays actually **told** you that we would come here?" the pink puff repeated.

"Well not really tell us in words as per say, but more as a vision and a feeling like seeing into the future." said other Bubbles.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Boomer commented.

"Yeah, but it's a bummer that we can't use it all the time. It only comes and goes when we're all asleep and the only drawback is that you get really tired and a bit of a headache after you wake up." Other Buttercup explained.

"So why are we here and where exactly is here?" Brick asked.

"And what about the balance thing?" Blossom added.

Other Brick stepped forward with other Blossom by his side to answer; both having an air of authority as well as the light aura shining around them brightly. "You were sent here as observers so you can learn something from your journey here."

"Learn something?" the green puff repeated and she nodded.

"Yes and where you're at is the Alternate Universe."


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2

"Alternate WHAT!?" they shouted.

"The Alternate Universe." She repeated.

"What is the Alternate Universe?" the green puff questioned.

"The Alternate Universe is a world that is similar to yours but not as much, depending on the time sequences. From what we've concurred, only 75% of it is the same as your world and 25% of it is not."

"Yeah, we can see that." Boomer commented and Alter Butch scowled at this.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" the others were taken aback by this since their Butch doesn't really get angry all that much, it was mostly the red ruff who would make a comment like that. The blonde ruff held his hands up innocently.

"N-nothing, it's just that aside from the obviousness in New Townsville. You guys are just a bit different from us that's all." He explained nervously and the other angry ruff turned away with a huff and he sighed in relief. The others sweat dropped.

"Ignore him. He can be a bit of a hot-head sometimes." said the other red ruff.

"We know the feeling." They replied back except Brick and Buttercup who both had a tick mark and glared at them. The redheaded puff cleared her throat to wave off the awkwardness.

"Anyways, what about the balance thing? How will we affect it if people know we're here?" asked the pink puff. Alter Brick took the initiative to explain with a serious look.

"There are scientists in the world like the Professor who believe that there are other worlds like ours even though they never really proven it, but if people know that there are other worlds like yours. There could be extreme chaos and pandemonium if the balance is disrupted by those who would want to cross over and try to take it over or bring others to the other side. Some would want to take over other worlds for evil purposes or if they have lost someone they could try to cross over and bring the ones they've lost from that world to theirs. That is something we can't risk." Everyone was silent after that explanation until Brick realized something.

"Wait, since we crossed over. Aren't we affecting the balance somehow?" the five eyes widened in realization, but Alter Boomer just chuckled in amusement.

"No not really, you're totally cool since you can see for yourselves you're not really here so you're not affecting it whatsoever." He said rather simply and they relaxed at this until Bubbles realized something else.

"But if we're not really here, won't everybody in our world wonder what happened to us?" they shook their heads.

"Again don't worry, once you get back it'll be as if you've never left." said Alter Buttercup.

"So how long are we supposed to be here?" asked the raven ruff. They shrugged.

"We don't know, but all we do know is that you have to stay here until you all have learned something from your experience here by watching us." Alter Blossom concluded.

"But I still don't understand, what are we supposed to learn from this journey?" asked Blossom.

"Again we don't know." said Alter Buttercup. Brick scoffed at this.

"Well that's helpful." He muttered and she elbowed her counterpart for that while the other Puff just stuck her tongue out at him and he growled in annoyance.

"Don't get mad, who knows. It could be a lot of fun having you here and I can finally have another person's opinion on what to wear and more ideas for making clothes!" the other blue puff exclaimed while the others, except her alter ego, sweat dropped.

"Uh yeah, I guess you can put it like that." The other pink puff commented.

"There's still one thing I want to know," asked Butch, "how did we get here and can you explain to us more about other worlds besides ours?"

"Sure, you were transported here through a portal the white z-rays had sent for, which explains the white light that you saw." said the other raven ruff. The other red ruff took over from there.

"You see, there are multiple worlds and each world is different; the laws of time and space show a ripple. It's like this, say that you go for a walk and you come across a fork in the road. One road that leads left and one that leads right and each outcome are different if you take either one of them and you don't know what will happen at the end. Everyone chooses a different path and what we choose affects everything around us." Buttercup began to have swirls in her eyes as smoke puffed out of her head.

"Oh man, all this science stuff is giving me a headache." Her other self nodded in agreement. "But anyway, why this one out of all the other worlds?"

"Because the z-rays knew it was the closest one that was similar to yours." said Alter Blossom.

"Interesting." commented Brick. "So if this isn't the real Earth, which one is?" Alter Butch shrugged.

"Beats me, nobody knows if it's been proven yet or there is even a real Earth; some say it all started at the big bang, but who knows."

"Oh OH, I have a question!" the blue ruff announced excitedly as he waved his hand around and his team sweat dropped at this. They gestured for him to go ahead. "Okay, so you said that this world is 75% the same as ours right? What's the 25% difference?" his brothers and his friends were surprised by this because that was a very good question. What were the differences in this world from theirs? They turned to them to hear what they had to say.

"Well for start, everyone knows who we are." said Alter Buttercup and they were shocked.

"What!? You mean everyone in the world knows our identities?" the pink puff exclaimed and they nodded. "How?"

"Well we were having trouble keeping up with our identities, especially when the boys joined." Alter Bubbles informed.

"Plus we were running out of excuses and the teachers and our families were getting suspicious of us and started to assume we were up to no good and we were getting tired of lying to everyone." Said Alter Boomer. "So we decided to reveal ourselves to the world of who we really were, which was the hardest decision we had to make."

"Hell I'm surprised that this whole didn't even figure it out before, especially our parents. I mean, come on! We look like them and even our names are the same!" Alter Buttercup added.

"It just goes to show how dense this city is no matter what world we're in." Butch commented, everyone shrugging not arguing with that logic.

"But then again, the mayor did mistake us for you girls." Boomer reminisced.

"That doesn't count, the mayor's an idiot anyway. He even called us shape-shifting aliens when it was obvious it was us!" Buttercup added.

"But that still doesn't rule out Ms. Bellum and the rest of Townsville, they saw us too and still couldn't figure out we weren't them and called you guys imposters. Even on national television." He added.

"True," Brick dragged out, "also shows how this city don't even bother looking at your faces and just look at your clothes and say 'oh how cute they look in those outfits!' you know what I mean." Everyone nodded, even their alter egos.

"Was it hard to continue with your normal lives?" asked Blossom. They shook their heads.

"Actually no, it pretty much made our lives more interesting than it already has; everyday is never a dull moment." Said Alter Blossom.

"The only thing we don't like about it are the fans chasing and stalking us, the reporters, and the damn paparazzi stalking and trying to humiliate us." Said Alter Butch, counting off all the back draws of being famous and his counterpart nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention the super-creepy-stalker-fans," she added with a shudder, "I remember this one time I got home and saw this dude going through my underwear drawer!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I was there when I saw him and I gladly kicked his ass for that too." She grinned and gave him a pat on the head.

"Which I am very thankful for."

"And it didn't stop there either after the music business."

"What do ya mean 'music business'?" asked Brick.

"We're also a band and musical group!" answered the other blue puff. "Boomie and I take care of the instruments along with Butch."

"Bricky and I do vocal practice with everyone and write songs."

"And Butchie and me do choreography."

"And let me just add that we're pretty famous and one of the top ten music groups." Alter Brick added.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Blossom awed.

"It must be really tough to juggle all that and still have normal lives." Bubbles commented and her alter ego giggled.

"Believe me, you don't even know the half of it. But we make the most of it."

"So is school any different?" she inquired.

"Oh-ho, you will not believe how different it has become since we told the world and became stars." Said Alter Butch.

"How so?" Brick inquired curiously.

"Well obviously we're the most popular kids in school, but not only that. We are also at the top of our class." The other green puff gloated proudly.

"Top in your class? In what?" asked Boomer.

"In all of our major subjects; we have the highest GPA in our school." Said Alter Blossom. "We all get straight A's and joined many school programs."

"The boys and Buttercup joined many sports programs. Brick is the star basketball player, Boomer the star baseball player, and Butch and Buttercup are the star soccer players. And what's more is that they're all the team captains." Alter Bubbles added with a smile.

"Wait, wait...me and Butch are both the captains?" Buttercup clarified.

"Mm-hmm, the coach and the team couldn't decide who would be the captain, so he decided to make them both the captains. Just like how Brick and Blossom are both the student council presidents."

"HUH?!"

"WE'RE THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENTS?!" they all nodded and the green puff busted out laughing.

"That is rich! I just can't see these two leading the school."

"How did you guys both get elected?" asked Butch.

"Well we both competed against each other obviously, but the reason we both won is because we both tied in the voting ring and no one in the student body wanted to change so they made an alternative: they made the both of us presidents. I'm also the schools leading photographer/journalist on the school paper." Said Alter Brick.

"Plus we hated competing against each other and we both wanted to be the presidents." Alter Blossom chimed in.

"So I'm on the student council and the school paper?!" Brick clarified in disbelief.

"Yep," answered the other pink puff, "and we're all also on the dance team, choir, drama club, and band."

"Wow, that's a lot." Said the blue ruff.

"And plus the girls and I are also on the cheer squad and I'm the squad leader."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE! Are you telling me that I'M-ME-on that stupid, girly, preppy cheer squad with skirts and EVERYTHING?!" Buttercup exclaimed in horror and shock. They nodded and she started to freak out. "NOOO! I can't believe this! You actually let them make you join that girly squad with all those squealing, screaming girls?!" she yelled incredulously as she directed it towards her other half who shrugged indifferently as if it were no big deal with neutral face.

"Hey, I had the same reaction like you-it's not like I wanted to join, but they convinced me to try it out once and so I did (and kind of blackmailed me into it). Plus it's a sport and it's not that bad, I just got used to the squealing and droned out all the girly squealing."

"But...what about the skirt?" again she shrugged.

"Technically it's a skort, so as long as it has pants under it I'm fine and if it gets really cold we wear our other cheer uniforms which are a pair of pants, shirts and jackets with our signature colors on them. And really, I don't care all that much as I used to," she added, "I can be girly every once in a while, just not too overly girly." Everyone lapsed into an awkward as they all but the Alters were all staring as if she were from another planet, which isn't that far off from the truth since they technically were in a different universe.

"Um...okay?" said Blossom, not sure what to really say in this situation. "Well anyways, back on topic! It must be really tough to keep all that up along with protecting New Townsville and all that stardom." She commented.

"Yeah, but we try our best." Said Alter Boomer.

"So let me see if I got this right, all we have to do is watch you guys until we learn something from this experience?" Butch clarified.

"That's about sums It." answered his alter ego.

"Can I ask a question?" asked the blue puff, raising her hand slightly and he gestured for her to go ahead. "Um, I know it's personal and all...but are you all a couple?" the rest of the Ruffs and Puffs fell over at this while their alters either blushed or sweat dropped.

"Really, Bubbles. You ask them that?!" Buttercup exclaimed incredulously.

"Well they look like a couple. So are you? Oh please tell me, please!" she asked the other red ruff as she got close to his face with her eyes sparkling.

"Um...yeeah? We are." He replied, leaning away from her.

"What?!" "Huh?!" the reds and greens shouted in disbelief while the blues sighed and awed at this information.

"Yeah, we are." He repeated simply. "Blossom here is my girlfriend."

"Bubbly is mine!"

"And Butterbabe is also mine." Alter Butch answered smugly, draping his arm around said Puff's shoulders. She elbowed him for that but didn't show any signs of removing it.

"But why? How?" Brick demanded, not in an angry but more of a shocked what-the-hell-and-why-hasn't-anyone-told-me kind of way.

"Because we love them." They answered simply and the redheaded puff had a dreamy look on her face as she imagined Brick telling her those words, blushing.

"That's so sweet!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"And as for the how that's a long story." The other redheaded ruff explained (A.N.: Hey if you guys want to understand the explanation I'm about to give to you, go on and look up bipinkbunny and you'll understand completely. Trust me you'll love it! So please look it up first before you read and don't worry you don't need an account to do it.) "It happened right after the girls saved us during the announcement of the Powerpuff Holiday."

"Oh yeah, I remember that..." said Boomer.

"We didn't know we had feelings for them at the time, so when we you know...'woke up' in the lab with the Professor examining our belts. The girls were really nice to us even though they were hostile towards us. We were a bit confused as to why they were being nice, so we thought they were only faking it to lower our guard."

"During our examination, they mayor asked us if we wanted to be heroes instead of being villains. Of course we refused and flew off by transforming for the first time. For the past few weeks we did everything HIM told us to do (even though we didn't want to cause we hated the son of a bitch). The girls tried to stop us but we came out even every time. Then one day they just stopped trying to fight us and just stood as they defended themselves, not even fighting back as they just smiled at us. So we left and tried again for a week."

"We tried everything to make them fight back-we even demanded them and even threatened them-but they kept on refusing and we asked them why they wouldn't and why they were nice to us that day. They told us that they didn't want to fight us in the first place and said they wanted to be our friends instead; they understood how we felt when we said we hated being their copies and that we could be anything we wanted to be. We stopped fighting after that and ignored everything HIM told us to do. Then later we told them how we felt and the rest was history." The group was struck into dramatic silence from hearing this. The blonde puff broke the silence as she spun around with hearts coming out.

"That's so ROMANTIC! It's like you're star-crossed lovers-destined to hate and destroy each other, but in the end you were literally made to be with each other!"

"Yeah, they were made for us." Alter Blossom said, agreeing and gave her lover a kiss on the cheek, making him smile slightly with a blush while the Brick and Buttercup gagged and Blossom sighed dreamily.

"Ugh! Puh-lease, you two read too many romance novels." The raven-haired puff commented.

"Well anyways, we can see where the difference lies." Said her counterpart, steering the conversation back to the original topic. "It happened way differently on the Powerpuff Holiday for us in our world."

"Yeah, we know." answered his alter ego. "Anymore questions?" he asked off-handed.

"Well I have just one more question and it's extremely important..." Blossom informed with a raised hand. He gestured for her to ask away while her team looked at her expectantly. "Who's the leader?"

"..."

"...Uhhh..." was the groups only response as they sweat-dropped; dumbfounded and not sure what to say at this while her team gave her a deadpanned look, not in the least bit surprised. She looked around, confused.

"...What?" was her reply and her friends fell over groaning while the others either chuckled nervously or just shook their heads at the display. "Come on you guys! It's crucial that we know who's the leader of this team!"

"Aw man Blossom, don't start this again! Who cares who the leader is!" the green puff exclaimed in aggravation as the others sat up rubbing their heads or chuckling nervously.

"I do, and I want to know. Brick, back me up on this!" Brick just shook his head after they all got to their feet.

"Sorry Pinky, can't help you there." she growled in frustration.

"Argh! Fine, be that way." Then she turned back to the Alters. "But please tell if you guys picked a leader or not? Please?" she begged expectedly and her answer was the alter greens and blues pointing to the reds before saying:

"They are."

"Huh?" she said in bewilderment, not really expecting them to actually answer and apparently neither did the others.

"What?!" "They are?!" the greens repeated in disbelief and shock.

Buttercup face-palmed. "Ugh, you gotta be kidding me! You mean you all actually chose who would become the leader?"

"Yeah." They answered.

"Why them?" Butch questioned. They shrugged.

"I don't do well under pressure."

"I don't like to boss people around."

"I'm not very good at coming up with strategies in a fight."

"And quite frankly, I don't care." Everyone stared at them dumbfounded by their answers. Blossom then turned to the others with a smug grin and pointed her finger at them.

"HA! I told you I was the leader!" she shouted victoriously.

"Hey! Don't forget, I'm also the leader." Brick reminded.

"Ugh! Again, why them?" Buttercup demanded.

"They were the most obvious choice." Alter Butch bluntly.

"They're always the ones to come up with plans at the last minute and have the last say in things." His brother added.

"Plus, haven't you noticed that the reds are always in the middle like leaders do when we walk or fly with them." Alter Bubbles chimed in and she face-palmed.

"Okay, I agree with the second part but the other two don't prove anything. I mean, do you guys even need a leader?" she exclaimed. Her alter ego stood up to take control.

"Look, it's perfectly understandable how you may feel. In fact I had my doubts too (after all, I am you), but if you could watch them first before you judge you will see how much they take their roles seriously like real leaders should and you can plainly tell by just looking at them how different they are a bit with your reds." She pointed out and the others began to scrutinize the two more closely.

"Well yeah...I mean they are a bit different from ours."

"Don't get us wrong," said the other redheaded puff, "we may be the leaders and all but we value our teams opinions and work together as a team." Her boyfriend nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The group was awed at how mature they were being and how they already fit the leadership role perfectly, an air of superiority surrounding them. Then the raven puff smirked.

"I take it back, can we have both of them instead." This made the reds scowl in annoyance at her.

"I second that," Butch added with a grin, "better than having a hot head and a boy-crazy, hero manga maniac like these two."

"Hey!" they protested, but the two just ignored them.

"Well I can still be hot-headed at times but not as much I used; Butch somehow took that role." His brother huffed and turned his head when he heard this.

"And I will admit, I am still a bit of a 'hero-maniac' and I was boy-crazy back then." Then she turned to her counterpart and laced her arms loosely around his neck, making him turn to her. "But that all changed ever since the boys joined," then she turned back to the group, "and I might add that we're not the only ones that have changed."

"But don't you both ever fight over the role?" Boomer inquired and they shook their heads.

"No, we work together on strategies as a team and work on keeping the team together."

"That's sweet!" the blues gushed.

"Is that all?" the other redheaded ruff inquired.

"What does RPAZ stand for?" asked Bubbles.

"Hey yeah, I was wondering that too."

"So was I."

"Ruff Puff Alliance Z, which is also the name of our band." Replied Alter Butch.

"Ooh."

"Now please tell me you're done." He questioned in annoyance.

"We're good."

"Finally!" he groaned out gratefully, throwing his hands up. "All these questions were getting on my nerves."

"I'm with you." Said his girlfriend. The other red ruff cleared his throat.

"Now you must know, while you're here we're going to have to ignore you and we might even go through you so please don't think of us being rude okay?" they nodded in understanding. "Great. Oh and, watch out for the whiplash." This confused them.

"Huh? Whiplash? What whiplash?" asked Brick, but they just chuckled making them for confused and a bit uneasy. Suddenly the Alters belts flashed and they looked down at them before turning to see the Professor and Ken come out along with Poochi not far behind. The mechanical dog turned to them and winked.

"Everyone! There's some black Z ray activity going on in the city!" Ken informed urgently as the Professor turned on the monitor and on came Mojo Jojo's face in a giant robot.

"Hey, it's Mama again!" said both the Boomers.

"Poochi, send the signal!" the Professor ordered.

"RPA, we need you!" the dog announced and the girls' rings along with the boys' watches appeared before they transformed.

Hyper Blossom!

Hard Brick!

Rolling Bubbles!

Explosive Boomer!

Powered Buttercup!

Strong Butch!

Powerpuff Girls Z!

Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Once transformed, they all flew off along with their alter egos towards the city.


End file.
